dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce
Bruce is a fictional character in the web series Dick Figures. Bruce is the enemy of Rapper (used to be) and the leader of the black Street Gang. He's always the one getting his crew to kill Rapper everytime he disturbs them. He now makes sure to live in a street near Rapper's Home. Social Life When he was a kid, Bruce was one of the nicest kids in school and was friends with Rapper who was a bully at the time. However in Fanon School, Bruce convinced Rapper to be nicer. For example he helped Wolf in The New Kid On The Kill. In High School, Rapper & Bruce once had an argument about their friendship and Rapper admitted telling Bruce that he isn't worth being a friend because of that they never look out for each other and that Rapper proves he's better than Bruce. Bruce immediately turned Rapper into his worst enemy. At time now, Bruce lives on the street with his gang of street artists and they usually cause trouble in the city. Bruce was always getting his members to destroy and bully people so they can prove their better than fancy better people. Ever since A Day with Fifi, Bruce has developed a crush on Fifi and tried to get good with her since. But becuase of her stupidness it's tricky to convince her to be his girlfriend. However in Final Day with Fifi, Bruce let Fifi be with Wolf as long as she doesn't marry him. After the events of Dick Figures: Fanons Unite, Wolf was able to get Fifi off his back and Fifi made Bruce her taco, meaning that Bruce was now Fifi's REAL boyfriend. Unfortunately his Gang Members seem to hate Fifi coming over to Bruce's streets all the time, since she will annoy the hell out of them, which Bruce doesn't mind. Friends made Street Gang Members Bruce is the leader of his own group and he orders them to kill Rapper. Even though he forces them to do things he still considers them as friends. Fifi Bruce first met Fifi in A Day with Fifi. At first, he hated her, but eventually warmed up to her after cheering her up while she was crying. Bruce had a crush on Fifi and would let her into his street and give her many cookies to make her happy. In Dick Figures: Fanons Unite, Fifi finally accepted Bruce as her taco (meaning boyfriend in her language) but still gets a little attached to Wolf. Snake After the events of Final Day with Fifi, Snake formed a truce with Bruce and they became friends. Well kind of. Rapper After the events of Dick Figures: Fanons Unite, Bruce and Rapper started to get along after they defeated Saigron, meaning they might be friends again, but it's unknown. Trivia *Use to be friends with Rapper in Elementary School. *Has a crush on Fifi. *Rapper is Bruce's ONLY enemy. *He is a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *First kissed Fifi in Dick Figures Christmas (2014). **Also hates Wolf whenever he shoots Fifi. Voice of Bruce Gallery Friendship Reunited.png Another Day with Fifi 2.png Another Day With Fifi.png Another Day with Fifi.png A Day with Fifi.png Fanon School 1.png Fanon School.png Request 8.png DFTM2 Clip 1.png|Bruce's appearence in Dick Figures The Movie 2: The Fanon Movie DFTM2 Clip 7.png DFTM2 Clip 6.png Bruce by Mdkid663.png|Drawing of Bruce by Mdkid663 (Does his hair look different?) Heart of a Wolf.png|Bruce in Heart of a Wolf. Bruse and Fifi.png|Fifi and Bruce's first kiss Request 5.png What do you think about this character? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Characters Category:Main Character